30 Days of Wishfulshipping: Volume 2
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: A new 30 day challenge with everyone's favorite cute dragon empath and the everything connoisseur!
1. Bachelor

**AN: It's Wishfulshipping Day! And the perfect day to start a new 30 day challenge! So I welcome you all to 30 Days Wishfulshipping Volume 2!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, sadly.**

**Prompt: Bachelor**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

All in all, Cilan's bachelor's party wasn't as terrible as he feared it would be. Then again since Cress did help with the planning the eldest brother did help keep the youngest in line. There wasn't anything too outrageous. No strippers, no extreme dares, no Jell-O pool with girls wrestling in it (Chili was still bummed he didn't get to do that) and no bar to pass out in, but there was plenty of alcohol and hanging out. Most of the guys were various degrees of drunk, from just tipsy to flat out smashed. The only two to be smashed and couscous were Ash and Chili, who were currently belting out some horrible karaoke, Clemont and N were passed out already from the low level of alcohol they had consumed, Drew, Cilan and Paul were just slightly tipsy and Cress was thankfully sober, with the other guests somewhere in between. Thankfully the party was at the gym/home of the three brothers so no one had to drive anywhere.

Cilan was just entertaining an idea on what his fiancé, soon to be wife, Iris was up to at her own Bachelorette party when Chili began calling attention to everyone who wasn't passed out.

"Okay! Okay! Now it's time for a very *hic* special surprise for Cilan!" The redhead drunkenly explained as Cress began to roll out a very, very large cake out from the kitchen. In fact the cake was strangely large enough for a person to be in.

"Chili…Didn't I ask for nothing too outrageous?" Cilan asked, eyeing the cake and hoping that a scantily clad woman didn't pop out. It didn't feel right when he was about to be married.

"Don't worry, Cilan." Cress said, "I approved of this. You'll enjoy it."

The green haired connoisseur was still apprehensive.

"Alright every-*hic* one!" Chili started again, getting 'Whooo!' from Ash and the few other drunk patrons, "My brother, Cilan, is about to be married to a *hic* great woman, known as Iris and I couldn't be happier for him. So this-" He gestured to cake, "Is my little bachelor gift to him! Because I had to do something outrageous at this *hic* Arceus-damn bachelor party!"

The guys cheered and Cilan was now certain there was a girl in the cake.

"Come on out!" Chili cried and the cake began to shake.

Suddenly the top popped off and a, very familiar, girl came out.

"Ta-dah!" Cried Iris, the top of the cake a lightweight hat on her head.

She was wearing a semi-form fitting yellow dress that draped over her form beautifully with a pink feathered boa over her shoulders. She grinned wide as the boys gave catcalls and clapped while Cilan began to chuckle as he walked closer to his fiancé.

"So, do you like your gift?" Chili asked as he wrapped an arm around Cilan's shoulders with a bright grin.

"Yes…I do, Chili. Thank you."

"Chili really wanted to do something like this so we compromised. And I thought the idea was cute." Cress explained.

The green haired brother nodded and looked up at Iris, "Do the girls know you're not at your party?"

Iris giggled, "Yes. Help me out?" She opened the side of the fake cake and let Cilan lift her the rest of the way, easily settling into his arms. "So wanna run away with the girl in the cake?"

"Hmm…I believe I already am." He then leaned down as kissed her, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and they both vaguely heard Ash ask if there was any real cake.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And ta-dah! Hoped you liked it and stayed tuned for the rest!**


	2. Fear

**AN: Here we are chapter 2! What could I be putting my fave ship into now?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**Prompt: Fear**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

When Cilan said he had the perfect way for her to get over her fear of Ice types, she wasn't sure how she should feel. Sure they had made that promise to help each other with their respective fears, his of Purrlion and hers of Ice types but for him to have an idea so fast…It made the young dragon master wonder. Was he already planning it before they made that promise? Or did he come up with a half-baked plan that would leave her more afraid than before?

…Okay, she knew it was impossible for Cilan to do anything half-baked and he wouldn't do anything to harm her but Iris felt she was valid for her wariness. She was about to enter a giant freezer to meet some sort of 'special' Ice Type. Sometimes she wondered why she did these kinds of things for this guy but then one look in his excited green eyes and that bright grin answered it for her. She loved him.

So that's how Iris, future Master of Dragons, found herself in Ambrette Town in the Kalos region with her excitable boyfriend, bound up in winter clothes.

"Are you ready?" Cilan asked, smiling at his surly girlfriend.

"As I'll ever be…" Iris grumbled.

Chuckling, Cilan motioned for the door to open and the pair entered the frozen environment. Iris instantly shivered and clung to Cilan from behind as they walked deeper in to man-made winter, looking around for this Pokemon they were suppose to meet.

"Ah! There it is!" Cilan said suddenly, stopping and feeling Iris tense up before peeking over his shoulder.

A little ways away was a Pokemon about as big as Iris, it had a short, almost pudgy body that was a icy blue with a white under belly, a short tail and a slightly longer neck with a round head. It had blue, gem like things on each side of its body and yellow/pink feather like decorations on its head and a pair of bright, curious blue eyes. The Pokemon look at them before cautiously coming closer.

"W-what's that?" Iris squeaked, clutching the back of Cilan's coat, happy she left Axew in its Pokeball (a rarity) so he wasn't exposed to this horrid climate.

"This is Amaura. It's an ancient Pokemon that the scientists here brought back to life."

"Like Archeops and Carracosta?"

"Yes, exactly!" The connoisseur smiled at her before turning back to the curious Pokemon coming up to them, "Hi there, Amaura. I'm Cilan and this is Iris."

"Amaur?" The Tundra Pokemon mumbled, head tilting as he looked at the new people in front of him, the little Pokemon then smiled and gave a little hop, liking what he saw, "Amaura!"

Cilan chuckled and held his hand out, "I take you want to play?"

"Amaura! Amaur!" He cheered, running up and nuzzling Cilan, causing the gym leader to laugh and hug back.

Iris, however, squeaked and jumped back, staring at the Ice Type with wide eyes.

"Amaur?"

"It's okay Amaura. My friend here is a little scared of Ice Types. I was hoping you could help show her they weren't all bad."

The little dinosaur like Pokemon blinked up at Cilan before nodding happily and prancing over to the scared girl.

"C-Cilan…."

"Amaura!"

"Uh….G-Good P-Pokemon…" The wild girl quickly pat it on the head before running and hiding behind Cilan once more.

Cilan sighed gently as looked back at Iris, a guilty look on his face, "Perhaps we should have taken it slow and worked with a Vanilite at home."

The violet haired girl shook her head, "N-No. W-we came here b-because you t-thought thi-Eeep! Cilan! What's that?!"

Iris had spotted something over his shoulder and when he looked he saw the large evolution of Amaura, Aurorus, coming over to see what was going on.

"That would be Aurorus. Amaura's evolved form."

"O-Oh…."

Iris watched as Amaura ran over and began talking with Aurorus, the larger Pokemon kneeling down and nuzzling the smaller. They were almost, kind of cute doing that.

"Cilan…Why did you think these two would be a good place to start helping me get over my fear?"

The connoisseur chuckled lightly while a light blush that had nothing to do with the cold crossed his face, "Ah..well…While Amaura and Aurorus are part Ice and Rock types, plus I had heard from Ash these two were very friendly…I thought they would be a good place to start because…in a way they look almost…dragon-like…"

It was so odd to see Cilan like this, embarrassed and trailing his words, that Iris momentarily forgot her dislike of the cold, "R-really?"

A shy nod was her answer, "I-I thought if we started with something that resembled your favorite type that perhaps you'd…be willing to give them a shot. Plus there's only one known Dragon/Ice type and that's the legendary Pokemon and trying to find Kyurem would be next to impossible again and-"

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Green eyes watched as Iris pulled away and smiled at him as she settled back on her feet, "Thank you."

"F-for what?"

"For trying to help me and to bringing me all the way to Kalos just to do that. A-And since we did come all the way here I guess…I could _try_ to get to know these two."

Cilan nodded before smiling, "Don't try to push yourself though, alright?"

The Dragon girl was just nodding when she felt herself being head butted and fell into the snow. She shivered as she came up and stared wide-eyed at Amaura, the Pokemon grinning at her as Aurorus chastised her son and Cilan tried not to laugh.

Amaura watched as the girl he had just pushed into the snow, wanting to play with her and get her to like him, took a deep breath and slowly reached out to pet him. "I-I guess you're not..too bad."

And as she got use to cold to skin of the Ice-type, Iris missed the small, happy smile on Cilan's face, her connoisseur glad she was finally giving her fear a chance to subside. It would make giving her gift to her all the sweeter.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Well…Here we are. I think I lost a bit of my rhythm in there but I hope you liked it. I really think Amaura and Aurorus are adorable and would be the perfect Pokemon for Iris to start getting over her fear of Ice-types with given how gentle they are. And, any ideas what Cilan's gift is for her? Maybe it'll show up in a later chapter? Hurrhurr~ **


End file.
